A laundry treating appliance such as a washing machine may implement cycles of operation in which a wash basket defining a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load is rotated at high speeds, such as during a spin or water extraction phase. For example, to extract the water from a laundry load, the wash basket is typically spun at high speeds. If a sufficiently large enough load imbalance is present, the laundry treating appliance may experience undesirable vibrations and movements when the wash basket is rotated at high speeds during the spin phase.